


Contact

by anamuan



Series: Rarepair Fic/Smut Anonymeme [2]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, POV Third Person Omniscient, Penis In Vagina Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/pseuds/anamuan
Summary: Spur of the moment threesome when Jin walks in on Yamapi and Abiru Yuu having sex. Written for the Rarepair Fic/Smut Anonymeme back in the day.





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheart/gifts).



Yamapi likes Yuu-chan's legs. He thinks they're perfect, not stick-skinny like so many girls these days. He likes that layer of fat, and the way the tops of her thighs rub together just barely (damn sexy). He likes to bite her there just before going down on her, likes the way it makes her moan. He likes the way his hands look digging into the flesh just above her knees, spreading her legs apart.

Jin likes how dark her eyes are (full of promise), and how full her lips are (thinks about how they'd look wrapped around his cock, perfect lip gloss smearing perfectly), but he doesn't tell Pi that because Pi's kind of the jealous type. Sometimes lately when he calls, Abiru Yuu answers Pi's phone and sometimes when she answers, she's got this kind of breathless hitch in her voice and then Pi takes the phone and says he'll call Jin back later, something dark and indescribable in his own voice that means sex. Sometimes when that happens, Jin can't get the image of Pi and Abiru having sex out of his head for hours. He doesn't tell Pi about that either.

Jin doesn't mean to walk in on them. And he certainly doesn't mean to do it in such an obvious fashion so that he can't (watch) sneak back out again once he realizes what's going on. Pi's spread out across the floor, one hand clutching her thigh and the other creeping up to her breasts. Abiru's got her back to Jin, on top of Pi, long hair loose, head thrown back, eyes closed, and riding him for all she's worth. Pi sees Jin the moment he walks in, and Jin freezes in the doorway, pinned there by the dark look in Pi's eyes.

Pi's hips stop moving for a moment, but Abiru doesn't stop (doesn't know he's there); if anything, she only moves faster, rolls her hips down harder, blindly chasing release. And then Pi seems to come to a decision (eyes going impossibly darker), and lifts his chin sharply— _Come here_ —in invitation. Jin moves into the room on jerky legs and can't really believe he's really doing it. He drops to his knees between Pi's spread legs behind Abiru, and slides unsure hands around her waist, up her ribcage to cup her breasts from behind. She jumps at the unexpected contact and tenses, and Pi groans and rolls his hips up very deliberately, resetting the tempo.

Yuu-chan doesn't take much convincing—it's not hard to talk her into much when she's this keyed up, this close. Yamapi'd never been absolutely crazy over her breasts (they were a little small. Really nice, but small), but with Jin's hands on them, playing over the flesh, rolling a nipple between his fingers—Yamapi never wants to forget what that looks like. Jin gets more confident, pressing closer behind Yuu-chan, and judging by the way she starts rocking backward and rolling down, she's enjoying helping Jin enjoy the moment. Yamapi watches as Jin slides a hand down Yuu-chan's stomach, and he can feel his mouth going dryer the lower Jin goes; he pushes up harder in response and Yuu-chan starts moaning, short staccato sounds of pleasure. Jin's hand arrives at its destination, thumb rubbing against her clit and Yamapi can feel Jin's fingers brushing against him where he and Yuu-chan are joined. Yuu-chan grabs Yamapi's hand and yanks it up to her breast, her other arm reaching back over her head; her rhythm breaks then, as she rides her way to orgasm, not quite screaming, her hand tangled firmly in Jin's hair.

She tightens around Yamapi, and he can feel the way Jin's thrusting by the way her body's rocking, and he can still feel Jin's fingers pressing against him where he's slipping in and out of her, and as his orgasm hits him, he wishes desperately that he could see Jin's face better.

Pi throws his head back when he comes, the hand on Abiru's thigh going white and tight with pleasure. Yuu-chan pulls off Pi after that, leaving him to catch his breath as she turns to Jin. Jin half wonders if he's going to get to see if her lips will really look as good as he thinks they would wrapped around his cock, and half wonders what Pi would look like there and is a little worried about what that means. But then she's got him out of his pants and pushed halfway onto his back and is tracing perfectly manicured nails up his length. And then Pi's behind her, turning her head to catch it in an open, messy kiss, and his hand's joined Yuu-chan's on Jin's cock, following her teasing touches with firmer strokes. And that's all Jin can take, groaning as he comes over their hands.


End file.
